Innocence
by Syri-LLC
Summary: Yue was innocent once. Unlike his elder brother Kero, who was born exactly as he would be for his immortal life, Yue was born with the mind of a child, innocent and pure.
1. Chapter 1

Alrghty; well then, How do I begin? I'm Long-Live-Christopher (LLC). Of all the fandoms out there, this is one of the last that I expected to be writing for! Charmed? Of course! Supernatural? Sure! CCS?

Let me give a very brief explanation. I am not really a huge anime fan. I havne't watched an anima since sixth grade (I'm now a junior). Yet, this fandom, which I first got into through the WB's U.S. version, has just stuck with me. Well wait let me rephrase: Yue has stuck with me. Then, a while back, a friend got me into the original CLAMP Manga, which I fell in love with! (so much better than the American CC). ANYway, after randomly looking for CCS fiction, I absolutely fell in love with Yue all over again! And, more so, Yue/Clow pairings, which are just TOO rare, don't yaw think?

ANYway, since I'm not anime savvy, I don't know the "vocab", a fault my friend is trying to rid me of! So, since the only words I know are Yaoi and Yuri, please be kind as I use the non-anime fan fiction vocab (slash, for example) and the lack of Japanese words and honorifics. BUT, rest assured that I have purged myself of the American/Western names (Yuki was Julian, Touya was Tori, etc.) though all the characters I'm interested in kept their Eastern names anyway.

SO! Enough of the A/N, don't you think? How bout we just get on with the story?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Will it be soon, Clow?" someone from his left asked a slight whine in its throaty voice. He needn't turn around to know that the remark had came from his first and beloved creation, Keroberos. For one, he was the only other living creature present at the Reed estate at this hour, and also because he'd been asking the same thing at least twice a day for the last month, ever since Clow had confided that he was near ready to begin his second creation.

Not that Clow could blame his for his enthusiasm, of course; in fact, he shared every bit of excitement with his "child." With only a surly cook and a maid who came once a week, the sprawling manor often was desolately quiet and still, sometimes even lonely. Kero and Clow enjoyed each other's company immensely, of course, but each was very anxious about he new member to join their family. Kero knew next to nothing of his new little brother, aside from the fact that he would be of human form, and draw his energy from the moon, whilst Kero himself gained his from the sun. For ages, he'd been trying to wheedle tidbits from his master, but he just smiled warmly, and told him he'd just have to wait, to be patient.

Clow, naturally, knew every detail, every feature of his newest and final creation. He'd been planning his "birth" for several months now, soon after his Kero had been welcomed into his life, as much a bundle of endless, exhausting energy as he was now.

As long as he'd spent planning for Kero; working out every detail, wanting to make sure he would be strong, both in body and will, he'd spent even longer on his "Youngest." Perhaps because he knew he would have the appearance of a human, as he was. Or perhaps it was because he knew that this would be his last living, conscious creation, ad he wasted it to be perfect.

Whatever the reason, the majority of his time he last few months had been spent planning. He knew exactly how he would look, what his powers would be, and, most challenging of all, what his name would be. He'd poured over books of names from 13 different cultures, searching for a title worthy of his child, just as he had done for Kero.

And speaking of which.

"Clo-ow!" came Kero's exasperated voice, putting n display the fact that he had very little patience.

Snaping back from his musings, Clow gave Kero a startled look, having almost forgotten of his presence.

"Yes, Kero?" he'd asked kindly, having forgotten what the question was.

Sighing, ruffling his think amber fur rather melodramatically, Kero repeated "I asked you if it would be soon?"

Of course, Clow thought, with a slight smile. As if he'd be asking about anything else, since dinner had already been served some hours before.

Sweeping his glasses of, he placed his book down on his study table, and turned to face Kero better.

"Kero, for the last month or more, you've asked me that same question, every single day. And every sigle day, I'm forced o give you the same answer"

" 'Soon, Keroberos, it will be soon. You just need to practice patience." Kero quoted, his voice sounding uncannily like his creators.

Clow couldn't help but laugh; Kero had brought such light into his life, (quite appropriate for a Sun guardian), a light that he hadn't realized had been missing. And every time that Kero made a joke, or mimicked the foul tempered cook, or showed his enthusiasm for even the simplest thing, Clow couldn't help but thanks every deity he could think of, for blessing him with such god fortune. Kero's creation had shwed him the positive side of life again, and he wanted nothing more than t share that newfound love with his youngest child.

"Yes, Kero. I have told you that very often, haven't I?"

"Oh, jus once or twice." Kero shrugged, suddenly nonchalant.

Clow smiled, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Well, not this time." He replied.

Kero's demeanor suddenly perked up, his ears on end, his thick, golden tail swaying contentedly to and fro.

"I beg your pardon, I didn't catch that?" he asked airily, with heaping politeness. His large eyes were bright, feigning innocence.

Reaching down, he lovingly scratched Kero behind his ears, which he knew he loved. Closing is eyes, he began to put contentedly, sounding more like a young kitten than a Sun Guardian

"You heard me Kero," he murmured softly, still rubbing in small circles as his oldest began to thump his tail happily against the dark cherry wood floor.

"You heard me. The last full moon of the winter is quickly approaching; just a few days away." Clow continued now brushing back Kero's thick, soft fur in long languid strokes. "The winter moon is the most powerful until the summer equinox, and I don't think either of us have that sort of patience, do we?"

The only response he got from the drowsy Sun guardian was a drawling "hmmmm" under a purr.

Chuckling lightly, Clow shook his head, and, to Kero's distaiste, withdrew his hand and began to sift through the mountain of books and charts contributing to the clutter on his desk.

"It is late, Keroberos. Perhaps you should get some sleep."

"I don't need to sleep," Kero countered. He may have been born fully mature, but he could often be as stubborn and irritable as any spoiled three year old child.

"Yes," Clow agreed slowly, nodding. "You're right; you don't need to sleep. But you also have no physical need for food, yet you still eat more in one sitting than I often do in a day"

"Oh, fine! I can take a hint!" Kero groused. Turning his nose up in mock disdain, he forced his voice into a quiver "I can see when I'm not wanted"

Clow knew very well that Kero was just using his excessive sarcasm, but it disturbed Clow, all the same. With all the time he'd spent preparing for his youngest creation; he had always made sure that he made time to spend with Kero, without being reoccupied by work. Just as with a parent with a new child on the way, he didn't want his oldest to feel as though he were being replaced.

"Don't you say that Kero," Clow admonished with a slight frown on his dark features, though his voice was absent of scolding. "You know I wasn't trying to get rid of you. Never would I want to be rid of you, ever. I just want to make sure that you're resting enough. The Sun can sustain you, more than enough, but a little extra sleep can't hurt."

Kero, slightly ashamed of himself, nodded. He knew how much Clow loved him; and would love his little brother. He also knew how nervous he was, about the entire ordeal. Sometimes even a joke, meant to be lighthearted, could ruffle him the wrong way.

"I am sorry, Clow. I meant nothing by it" He went and laid his head down on his msters lap, his way of wishing Clow a goodnight.

"I know, Kero, I know. Now, get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning."

With a nod and a soft purr, Kero left the study for his own room.

Sighing quietly to himself, Clow stretched his arms high above his head, and worked out a kink in his neck. He knew he should take his own voice, and retire to his bedroom for the night. But though tired, he wasn't the slightest bit sleepy. The very idea of sleep seemed a ludicrously lofty dream, which was saying quite a bit for someone who had catured the energy of the raging sun into one large ball of energy, and planed to d the same with the elusice moon.

Moon.

He could see the glowing rb from the window off his study, the deep burgundy velvet curtains parted just enough to let it shine down through the glass. As much as the sun was raging, energetic anf fiery (just like his own Kero), he moon was calm, peaceful and majestic, just a few of the qualities he hoped dearly to see in his newest child.

It was almost a complete sphere, the full mon onl a few short nights away, as he had told Keroberos. A small sliver still hid in the darkness, still awaiting the warmth of the sun, so many million miles away, to shine down and illuminate it's edge.

Clow quite liked the analogy; the moon depended on the sun for light, to help it shine, yet the moon itself held such a haunting beauty, such a hypnotic spellThe sun was wild, seemingly a free spirit, yet required the assistance of the blue orb o take it's place in the sky when it no longer could hold itself above the earth. He hoped fiercely for his children, living embodiments of the Lantern and the Fire, to have such a relationship; each powerful, strong, and able to hold their own, yet more than ready to support their brother and to accept his offer

Somewhere in the manor, a clock struck. It was too distant to count the bells, but Cow knew it was unbearably late. Standing, his legs still from sitting so long, he tidied up his desk as best he could, blew out the dying flame in his lamp, and left his study, now still save for a long tenril of gray smoke weaving from the extinguished wick.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Though Clow and Kero each expected the next few days to drag by with agonizing slowness, in truth each was so busy that March 15, the last full moon of the winter, had almost snuck up on them. The fact that the full moon fell on the fifteenth, the Ides of March, did not go un noticed by the guardian nor the magician. Clow wasn't sure what sort of significance this would have on his child, if any, but he was sure it wasn't just a cosmic coincidence; just as the un predicted Solar eclipse the day of Kero's birth was no coincidence.

Though one might think that the best time for such a spell would be the infaouse Midnight, it was actually the moment the moon reached its highest point in the sky, some 2 hours after the Witching hour that Clow would begin his magic.

Kero had begged and pleaded to be present to welcome his little brother, but Clow had out right refused. As he'd already learned, trying ti harness the power of a celestial body was a wild and unpredictable process. WhenK ero was 'born', every window in the conservatory had been blown out, sending shards of glass fling through the air, leaving Clow with several deep cuts. He wished to take no chances with Kero's well being, especially seeing as how more roguish than the sun the moon could be. Magic of this magnitude, whether asking for the assistance of the superior beings, or trying to create a whole ew being, was always immensely difficult, and required intense concentration

And besides, Clow had been alone when Keroberos had been created; he also wished to be alone this time. He didn't tell Kero this, of course.

Despite Kero's insistent protests, Clow had finally convinced him to let Clow be that night, and to stay in his room.

"You will see him in the morning, Kero. I'm sure he'll be as eager to meet you as you are him." That had seemed to clm him slightly. He wouldn't admit it, even to his master, but Clow could tell he was apprehensive. Excited, of course but still nervous. It wasn't every day that you get a new little brother.

He'd also pestered Clow about his brother's name. He would hear him for hours in his study, saying names over and over, softly yet aloud, testing their sounds. He knew he'd found one, for the boks he looked through were now resting back on their shelves. Low refused, with a slight smile in his eyes, to divulge his child's name, but Kero knew it would be a very beautiful name; Clow wouldn't settle for anything that conjured images of anything less than ethereal.

The Morning of the fourteenth dawned crisp and cold, with a biting north wind; both Kero and Clow were eager for spring to chase off the ice.

As Clow wasn't to start he spell until well past midnight, the following morning, he had near a full day to finish his preparations. Having been working towards this for months, there was an amazing amount of material to go over; incantions that needed their translations double-checked, runes that needed cross-referencingwindow panes that needed securing

Despite all the work that needed done, everything had been checked and double-checked by supper. After heir meal, both master and creation were restless, the clock on the mantle ticking by at a snail's pace; surly, the gears must be broken! No accurate clock moved through the day in such an agonizing slowness!

Ten o'clock turned to eleven and eleven melted into twelve, both slender, sculpted hands pointing directly to the top of the ivory face. Just two more hours.

Just as with Kero, his brother would be welcomed into conscience in the conservatory, a large room at the far end of the manor, on ground floor. Traditionay, the conservatory was meant to hold plants and flowers, what with the large glass walls and skylight. Clow, however, kept no plants in this room; in fact, he kept nothing in this room; the large space contained the cherry wood floor present in nearly every room n the house and high, soaring ceiling with a large panel of glass opening up into the sky. When Clow could see the full orb of the moon shining down through the center, he knew it was time to begin. He hoped that maybe the moon would decide to be rebellious, and reach its peak before Clow's two o'clock guess, but it seemed as though his estimate would prove correct. Clow, being a learned man, loathed being proven wrong, though he thought that he could sad to be incorrect, just this once.\

Kero was not a creature of patience. He passé he time as best he could, first chasing cricket around he halls, hen a moth in the dining room, and finally his own tail, when all the small critters seemed to have retired for the night. Though he was perfectly capable of reading a clock, Kero would sigh gustily, groan, and ask Clow if it was time yet, until he noticed how it was grating on his masters already frayed nerves.

And finally, when it seemed that even Kero's immortal being would grow old waiting for the right our, the clock showed that two was quickly approaching.

"I do believe it is time for you o go to bed, Kero." Clow said as he read the clock, slightly startling the lion.

"Clow, are you SURE there's nothing I can do to help you with this?" Kero tried his hand once more at his plea.

"Now, Kero. We've already been through this." Clow told him gently, trying to console him with a warm smile. "I would feel more at ease to know that you were sound asleep and safe in your room."

"No where is safer than with you, Clow." Kero pointed out, though he had long ago accepted that this was a lost cause.

Clow's anxious expression softened considerably. "Yes, you're right. You, and soon your brother, will always be safe in my presence. But even I can't tell when something is going to go wrong, and I would rather have you on he other side of the house should the windows implode again. Now, good night Keroberos. _We_ shall see you in the morning."

Sighing is defeat, Kero wished his master god night, slinking his toned frame around his legs and tail held a bit desponded, made his exit.

With Kero gone, the room felt unnaturally quiet, as though biding it's timewaiting for something to happenwhich, then again, something WAS

Glancing back at his clock, Clow hurriedly gathered up a pile f handsome, leather-bound books, and a small wooden box elaborately carved. Taking his lamp from the study table, Clow held the light high n far in front of him, to make a considerable circle of light round him, so as snot to stumble over mislaid rugs and hall tables.

Hi heart was hammering in his chest, a mix of apprehension, nerves, and excitement he had felt only once before in his life.

Readjusting the heavy books in the crook of his arm as he walked-well, almost ran, Clow let his thoughts run free, as they often did. After such a long time waiting, he could scarcely believe that the time had arrived, that he soon would be welcoming his last child into his home, into hs heart. He could recall every deatail os Kerobeross 'bigrht,' though nearly year had passedBright, golden light. The sound of a hundred glass panels cracking into spider webs, a strong wind whipping through his hairand then, after the gale had died down, and the shards stopped ratcheting, he brought his arm away from his face hi hands starting to bleed to thin lines, and looked towards the eye of the veritable storm. There, crouched slightly, was Keroberos, is Kero.

In the form of a lion, though larger, more formidable, Kero was most definitely an impressive sight. His fur was a thick and lustrous gold, with an undertone of red, resembling pure flame in the midday sun shining through the now gaping whole in the ceiling. He seemed somewhat off-kilter, which was only to b expected, having suddenly been forced into a conscience being. But when Clow stood slowly, as not to startle him, the great lion shook his head, as though to clear his thoughts and steed forward to meet Clow halfway.

Clow had stood there a moment, admiring the beast's muscled form and steady eyes, suddenly at a loss of what t SAY to him, when Kero made the first move, kneeling down in front of the great sorcerer in reverence, an utterance of "Master" on his lips

Clow, however, being Clow, would have none of that kneeling himself, down to Kero's eye level, h placed a hand on his powerful back.

"Do not bow to me, Keroberos." Were his first words. "I am your master in definition only, not in practice or title. So I ask of you, do not bow to me"

Raising his head questioningly, Kero met Clow's gaze, staring piercingly into the mans dark eyes.

"Then, if I may ask, what shall I call you?"

"Clow," he replied simply. "Please, call me Clow."

Having reached the elaborate conservatory doors, Clow wondered vaguely if Yue would treat him as Kero did; so formally at first (though that awkward formality had instantly vanished t Kero's first meal. As well as everything served that night).

Though thick, and ornately carved, the double doors were not as heavy as they first appeared to be. The thick brass handle gave easily, and he door swung outwards, into the corridor. Stopping the door with his foot, Clow managed to slip through he doors without needing to take the time to set anything down.

The moon was almost perfectly centered; just enough time. Placing the brass lamp onto the polished floor, low went to work, flipping the first book open onto a page marked with a scrap of green cotton. Instead of the Greek words the other ages bore, this piece of withered parchment contained a finely etched design; an elaborate and somewhat confusing rune, comprised of the circle, within which where several rotated squares, images symbolic of the sun and moon. There were quick representations of the 12 zodiac signs, designs that even Clow himself couldn't identify.

Extracting a slender piece of chalk from the box, low set to work, quickly but accurately copying the books image onto the floor, being sure to include every line, every last curve

Tossing the stub of chalk into a forgotten corner of the room some 10 minute later, he next found a small velvet pouch in the box, containing ground rose quartz, as luminous as diamond, yet as soft as pebbled sand. Taking care no to spill any unnecessarily, he traced the outer most circle with a fine line of the quartz. Finally, he extracted the third and final item from the box; five white, uncut crystals, each about the size of his fist.

Each crystal was to be place at equal intervals around the circle, representing the five points of a pentagram. His long, black cloak wept and billowed behind him as he circled the drawing, aligning the crystals.

Placing the last crystal underneath the lunar symbol, Clow stood back, surveying his work thus far. The runes he crystals, the full moon sparkling overhead; everything was done. Everything was ready.

Hands trembling slightly, from nerves as much as excitement, Clow reached for the still faintly glowing lamp, moving it closer, to read.

Tucking stray, stubborn hair behind his ear, Clow opened the book in the top of the pile to the first bookmarked page. This book, unlike the last, was written in Celtic; he couldn't speak it conversationally, like English, or Latin, but he knew enough to be able to translate the text, which was what mattered in this occasion.

The longer he spoke, the louder his voice became, reaching up to the ceiling creeping into the depressions in the wall. It seemed to be filling up the room like water, weighing down and becoming dense, thick. The candle in his lamp flickered, as a slight breeze fluttered around it, though no window in the conservatory was open.

A throb of light pulsed once from the elabratly drawn circle, so quickly that it was hardly noticeable to anyone not looking.

But Clow had been looking, and waiting.

Taking the cue, he tossed the ancient tome aside, quickly snatching up the next, to another incantation, this one written in his fluent Latin. Being more familiar with these words, they seemed to roll off his tongue with much ease, the chant becoming faster, more fevered, his articulation never stumbling or faltering. The circle brightened once more, and again, for just seconds longer.

Turning a few ages tossing aside the final bookmark, his dark eyes flittered through the tiny writing, finding the last spell; a single sentence, written in a language even Clow could not identify.

And the wind picked up, the lantern completely blowing out. The light was not affected, however, as the circle was now illuminating every corner of the many-faceted conservatory. It was so bright, blindingly so, and the wind whipping circularly like a hurricane made the problem no more bearable.

Just when Clow thought he would have to turn away to keep from being blinded, a sphere of blue light began to form within the center of the vortex, glowing brighter, larger, and more solid. And right before his eyes, it began to take shape.

Although the wind was howling furiously, though he was chanting at a shout now, and though the melody of the room was now joined by the tinkling of shattering glass, Clow heard none of it, too transfixed on the figure taking form before him, slowly becoming human

Almost as suddenly as it had started, the chaos died down, leaving in its path one last gust of wind...and something else.

The room was now lit only by the moon, high overhead, yet it was more that sufficient, as the form before him seemed to glow on its own accord.

Slowly, and oh so quietly, Clow made his way towards the apparently sleeping figure, which lay motionless in the center of the circle. Though the winds had managed to fling his books open, and tear his hair from its braid, the drawings and crystals were left

Untouched.

He expected to feel something as he stepped within the circumference, as though the simple circle of chalk were a doorway into something most foreign. But no change occurred, and the figure was not disturbed.

Close enough now for Clow's weak eyesight (his glasses having been blown clean off his face) to focus on the unmoving form, he felt every breath of air robbed from his chest. He knelt down beside him, both to better perceive his child, and because he felt as though his legs would not hold him much longer.

He was so beautiful, extravagantly so. Clow knew rather vaguely how he would appear, but nothing in his most vivid dreams could compare to the angelic being before him. His skin was flawless; pale a fine bone china, and seeming every bit as delicate. He was attractively slender, as Clow could easily see, as the being was quite bare and unclothed. Most undoubtedly, the most striking feature was his hair; purest white, shadowed in silver and blue, it fell well past his feet, with his bangs cut wildly around his thin face. The snow colored strands entwined under his back, tendrils snaking over his chest, around his neck. One hand was raised delicately, to rest near his face, long fingers slightly curled. His features were somewhat feminine, and at first glance, might be mistaken for a woman, once he was clothed. His eyes, presently, were closed, long lashes fluttering softly against ivory cheeks, though Clow guessed quite certainly that the irises would be light in color.

Stunning. There simply was no other word for him; he was stunning.

Reaching one hand out cautiously, he laid it ever so gently against his cheek; his skin was warm, soft. He let his hand drift up, though his thick, long bangs. The strands glided through his fingers like strands of silk.

"Yue".

He'd found the name, not in a book, but a poem, written in Chinese. The word meant "moon". He knew, the moment he read it, that it would be perfect.

Just like the angel it was given too.

Gently slipping an arm behind his thin shoulders, he raised Yue up to rest against his chest. Cradling him gently in the crook of his arm, he continued to brush his white hair back comfortingly.

He had sat there, only a few moments, when Yue began to stir. His eyelids fluttered, and finally opened, revealing bright blue eyes, with pupils resembling a cats.

"Hello, Yue" Clow said quietly, hoping not to startle him.

He turned his head slightly, towards the voice. He said nothing, just continued to look at Clow softly, his eyes blinking often, as though trying to bring the man above him into focus. When his features finally became corporeal in Yue's opal eyes, he smiled faintly, almost drowsily, though he still made no intention to speak.

"Hello, Yue," Clow repeated, returning his smile gladly. "My name is Clow."

Still no response from Yue, save his kind, yet vague smile. Clow raised him up a little higher, so he was sitting up, eye to eye with him.

He was a bit flustered, actually. He had expected Yue to be as Kero was; a bit disconnected at first, yet eager to speak, to move, to LIVE. But he hadn't been expecting him to be so quiet, content at simply looking at him. Not that he couldn't understand, of course. He'd be a little out of whack too, if he had self-awareness when he was first born.

He stood, than, sliding his hands down Yue's arms to his hands, cool and soft in his own. He intended for Yue to stand with him, and lead him out of the room; it had gotten rather cold with no glass in the window.

But Yue made no move. He simply cocked his head to one side, almost questioningly.

Clow nodded, making a somewhat worried note. Yue, seeing Clow's smile fade and his brow furrow, tried to mimic the same expression, though the look came across as simply confused on his own smooth face.

"Here, Yue. It's all right," Clow soothed, misreading the mimicry. He bent slightly, grasping his sons' arms at his elbows, pulling him to his feet.

Yue resembled a newborn colt, teetering with his legs akimbo. His unnaturally long hair cascaded down his back, trailing a good half-meter on the floor. He grasped Clows forearms wildly, to keep himself from falling. Not that Clow would over let him, of course.

Supporting him strongly, Clow began to take small steps backwards, barely a shuffle. Yue followed suit, one long, shaky leg stpeing forward in time with his masters. His hair swayed behind him, waving lazily like ferns in an ocean current. Clow took great care to mindfully sweep any stray shards of glass from his path, so Yue wouldn't cut his bare feet upon them.

Only once id he stumble, falling forward, his cat-like eyes wide with fear. He would have hit the hardwood floor had Clow not been there to catch him.

"You're all right, Yue. It's all right," Clow murmured, gently rubbing his slightly trembling back. He felt that his shoulder blades were slightly more pronounced than his own, and seemed to be much warmer than the rest of his body, but much Kerberos's when he dismissed his wings. Undoubtedly, his child had his own pair of angelic wings to match his unmistakable appearance. Being so young, he might not know yet how to summon them.

Taking hold of his arms once more, Clow continued to lead the Moon Guardian from what was left of the conservatory. Yue's pupils thinned in the bright light f the corridor, provided by the many candles flittering in lamps along the walls. His fascination of something so mundane amused Clow; he was like a small child, seeing the first blossoms of spring. It gave Clow the same warm feeling as when he watched Kero outside, instincts overtaxing manners, making a sport out of chasing the rabbits from the many gardens.

"This way, Yue," he said softly, turning the pale young man around a corner, past Keroberos's room, in which he lay, presumably asleep. At the far end was Clows own room, and between the two was the room Clow and Kero had arranged for Yue. Unlike Kero's, which was arranged in vivid reds, oranges and blacks, Yue's was a settling blue and silver, quite representational of the moon. A large bay window faced over the lake, where the moon rose in he evening. The curtains were thin enough to let the lunar light through though thin enough to block out anyone viewing from the outside.

Leading him to the far end, where a handsomely carved four-poster bed stood, Clow went to ease his child down upon it. However, Yue wasn't amiable to Clow supposedly leaving him, even for a moment, as he clung fast to his arms, refusing to let him go.

Kneeling down to his level once more, Clow ran his hand gently over us worried features.

"Yue, it's all right," he murmured calmly, resting his palm against his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

This seemed to cm the other man down a bit, as he eased his grip on Clow's forearms. Smiling warmly, Clow stood from his position on the floor. Yue's hair was falling heavily over his shoulders, quite literally puddling on the bed sheets and his lap.

It was then that Clow realized that Yue was still unclothed, save the cape of hair he wore. Turning slowly, as not to startle him, he pulled open the partitions to the wardrobe across the room.

Unlike with Kero, Clow had had to make sure that Yue would have clothing to wear. And being a Reed, one of the wealthiest families in the country, Clow bought the finest for his child. Embroidered silk robes in vivid colors, designs woven in fine gold thread. Light, flowing gowns and satin sashes. Pulling out a gauzy, white robe, he draped it over his arm and turned back to Yue, who sat still, patient, and smiling contentedly.

Reaching behind him, he began to pull the yards of soft hair over his shoulders, out of the way; he'd definitely need to teach Yue to braid. In on sweep, h pulled the robe over Yue's slim shoulders, coaxing his arms in the sleeves.

As Clow tied the white robe around his waist, Yue studied the gown quizzically, the feeling of cotton strange against his skin. He pulled at it, tugging curiously, until Clow pulled his hands gently into his lap. Yue cocked his head once more, the vague, somewhat lost, yet ever-loving smile still present on his soft lips, his blue eyes sparkling.

Shaking his head softly, returning his sons sense of happiness, Clow sat down beside him on the plush bed, and, giving in, knowing he wouldn't frighten him, pulled Yue tightly against him, his arms encircling his thin frame easily. Tucking his head beneath his chin, he found that his hair smelled of jasmine.

At first, Yue stiffened, not sure of what was going on. Bu it wasn't long before he realized that whatever this was, he liked it; it made him feel nice.

He relaxed deeply into Clow's arms, nestling down against his strong chest, his

own arms resting on Clow's shoulders.

Clow was unsure of how long he sat there, holding the angel in his arms; long enough for Yue's breathing had become deep and even, long enough for him to still into peaceful slumber.

Despite all the love and adoration that Clow already felt for Yue, his elation was somewhat overshadowed by worry. Almost as is something was…no, no..nothing was "wrong." Nothing with either of his children could ever be "wrong".

Different then.

Compared to the birth f his brother, something bout Yue was…different..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

WOAH! 13 pages! Longest chapter I've ever written!

A/n. having only seen a few episodes of the original anime, I have no idea in what era Clow lived. Not a clue. So I'm setting him in the mid 1800's.

I out so much blood, sweat and tears (wow I'm overdramatic.) into this story, so won't you lease, please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! It's me again!

ANYway, thank you so much to my reviewers; I didn't think I would get ANY reviews in this story, since the Yue fandom isn't exactly booming wih stories, like the Chris fandom (Chris being my fave character, and the origin of my screen name). So this chapter, AND quick update is for y'all!

I will try to keep the spelling mistakes to a minimum this time, I promise!

A/N; for anyone not familiar with my writing style, let me briefly …brief you. Like most stories, I write in third person, s a narrator. I don't do specific points of view, exclusively in one chapter. In each chapter, you will get everyone's views and feelings, without dividing of chopping the chapter.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""

Yue awoke early the next morning with sunlight streaming through his window and onto his pale face. It was warm, like his master's arms, and he decided that he liked it very much. And speaking of his master…

Clow had fallen asleep on a small chair beside Yue's bed, his upper body draped peacefully across the blankets. Much of his dark hair has come undone from his tight plait. Reaching his hand out clumsily, Yue brushed his fingers through the flyway strands. They were so soft, like Yue's own. This, too, Yue liked. He was quite certain that he would like a great deal of things about his master.

It was quite strange, actually. Yue had only the most basic understanding of what was around him, if even that, yet he knew this man was his master. He really wasn't even sure of what the word 'master' meant, but surely it was a good thing, if a man such as his master was one. The way he had held him, back when it was dark…he had_ really_ liked that. It made him feel….nice. Surely, only something good could make him feel nice that like. Like the light, filling up he room.

Slowly, Yue moved his hands from Clow's hair to his placid face. His skin, like his hair, was soft, Yue found. With his other hand, he touched his own face. It was smoother even than his masters. And it looked different as well, as he saw with his hand against Clow's cheek. Master's skin was more like it was before, when it was dark. Yue's wasn't; it looked more like his hair; very light in color. He furrowed his brow slightly, peering at his own skin as compared to his Master's.

He was so lost in his thought, tht when his master began to stir in waking, he whipped his hand back as quickly as if he'd been scalded. He hoped fervently that it wasn't he who had awakened his master!

His qualms were quickly soothed however, as his drowsy master bid him good morning with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Yue. Did you sleep well?" he questioned idly. The only reaction he received was a deep blush in Yue's porcelain cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Clow replied for him, still smiling warmly at him. He stood at this time, adjusting his robes around his broad shoulders, and extended a hand to help Yue to his feet.

The angel accepted his hand gracefully, laying his pale, slender fingers in his. His masters hand was considerably larger than his own, and his palm was rough and calloused, where Yue's was soft and unblemished.

He slinked out from under the covers in one eloquent movement, though he still kiltered once he was well on his feet. His hair, still untied, flowed around his waist and legs; unlike Clows when he awoke in the morning, which was always wild, standing every which way, Yue's tresses fell perfectly into place, not a single tangle or knot.

It did, however, have an irksome habit of wrapping itself at Yue's feet, tripping an already unsteady gait.

Steadying the newborn with both arm, Clow lead him over to a vanity tucked against the far wall. Carved from pure mahogany and embedded with gold wire, it had once belonged to Clow's mother.

He eased Yue down onto the satin-cushioned seat, facing the gold-embossed mirror. It took the angel several moments to notice the other person sitting in the mirror, but once he did, he was infatuated.

It had pale skin, as he did, and long, platinum hair. But most curious of all, it did everything he did! If Yue turned his head, so did the person sitting behind the glass. Every time he shifted in his seat, the mirror being followed suit, in perfect synchrony.

Thoroughly interested with his new friend, Yue reached tentatively towards the glass with his pale, slender fingers. His copycat, naturally, followed his every move. It wasn't until his fingertips brushed the glass (and, therefore, his double) that Yue snatched his hand back and let out a high yelp, akin to a dog whose tale had been trod upon.

Looking up to his master inquisitively, he found Clow laughing merrily, though trying to stifle it once he saw the look upon Yue's face.

"Its just a mirror, Yue. It shows your reflection, like water."

Yue wasn't quite sure what mirror was, but he quickly decided that mirror was not very nice. He scowled at it haughtily, and mirror scowled right back at him.

Shaking his head, and still smiling, Clow dug through the top drawer for a hairbrush and a ribbon. It was soon evident, however, that a brush was not necessary. Yue's hair was completely free of nats and tangles. The brush bristles slid through his hair with no resistance. Tossing the brush side with a shrug, Clow gathered the ple mass over Yue's shoulders, and began to weave it into a loose braid, beginning just below the nape of his neck. The Anegl's hair was so long, he had to kneel to finish the end, securing it with a purple sati ribbon.

Yue who had long lost interest in his own reflection, had been watching Clow 'play' with his hair with a curious smile. It felt nice, his fingers combing through his hair. Very relaxing. All too soon, though, Master tied the ends with a piece of silk, ad helped Yue to his feet.

Yue didn't like being on his feet much. He felt constantly as though he would topple over. Master had no problems, though, and kindly supported the clumsy guardian.

Clow scrutinized Yue for a moment, casing him to blush with embarrassment and what he would later know as shame. He didn't understand quite why Master was ooking at him so critically. Had he already done something wrong?

But Clow soon smiled, admiring his child, as well as his handy works. He was quite pleased with both.

"Come now, Yue. There is someone I want you to meet." He reached out and offered Yue his hands one more, which he angel readily accepted. He managed not to teeter and nearly fall this time.

Clow led Yue out through the door this time, and guided the angel downstairs to the dining room, where he knew Keroberos would be awaiting them.

Yue took in everything around him with wide-eyed wonder, marveling at the exquisite tapestries and paintings, the polished stone steps, and the thick lush carpet beneath his bare feet. Yet still, he made no comments whatsoever, and it was beginning to trouble Clow…

True to expectations, the lion-formed beast sat idly on a chair before the table, awaiting both breakfast and his brother. Seeing the door open, he watched as Clow entered the room with another being at his side, and Kero felt his jaw drop. He knew Clow was good, of course; he had no doubts bout his powers. But even HE didn't think Clow could create a guardian of such…perfection. He had really outdone himself.

Not bothering to wait fr an invitation, they hyperactive sun guardian raced off his chair and over to greet his new little brother. He didn't quite get the reaction he was expecting though..

Yue held fast to his father and master, distracted by admiring the ained glass windows, letting in dancing squares of gold and blue light. He was so fascinated that he didn't notive the enormous beast at his feet until t began pawing at his legs. Startled, he looked down to see Kero gazing happily up at him.

Moving with more agility than Clow has seen yet, Yue scrambled, panicked, behind the magician, clinging to his robes in fright. Nervously, he peeked around his volumous robes, to see if that…creature…was still there.

It was. And Yue quickly retreated back behind Clow.

"Yue, Yue, it's alright," Clow soothed trying to coax Yue out from behind hi. He was a little distressed at his apparent unease, yet slightly pleased at seeing that the young man already associated his master with safety and protection. "It's alright. He won't hurt you." whispered behind

Not quite convinced, Yue chanced another peek around Clow's arm, his vivid violet eyes wide with apprehension. Master had said that the…thing…wouldn't hurt him, and he was much smaller than Yue himself, and yet…yet it frightened him.

"Yue, it's OK," Clow continued, smiling, taking Yue's hand and bringing him forward. "This is Kero, your brother- your _onnichan_."

The younger guardian wasn't sure of the role of brother; he was still trying to figure out what his connection to Master was. But he was right; now that he looked at the creature again, he didn't seem as terrifying; he was large, and muscular, but he smiled kindly, if not a bit bewildered. Slowly, Yue loosened his grip on Clow and sank to his knees, so he was at eye level with Kero.

"And Kero?" Clow added, "This is Yue, your new brother."

"Yue," Kero repeated, trying the name on his tongue. "That's Chinese for moon, isn't it?" though he didn't hear Clow's answer; he was a bit distracted by his new baby brother running has hand over the thick fur on his head and neck, which would have been sweet, had his hands not been so uncoordinated.

"Yah- hey! That was my eye!" he joked…well, half-joked, at least. Yue, frightened by Kero's sudden raise of tone, jerked his hands back instinctively, his eyes growing round once more.

"Heh Heh!" Clow chuckled, his vice low and rumbling; Yue liked that sounds much better. "Yes, he's a bit clumsy!" Clow explained, kneeling beside his children. "He doesn't walk well yet either."

Kero nodded, his eyes still looking over Yue, who was still a bit on edge. Feeling rather bad for having startled him, Kero purred low in his throat and nuzzled the child's hand lovingly. Clumsy or no, Kero was already crazy about his little brother.

Yue, still a bit cautious, continued brushing through his brother's hair, though he tried to be more careful. Like Clow's, Kero's fur was soft and thick, but it was shorter, and there was so much more of it! Its color, too, was different; a deep gold.

After getting over the odd hue of his skin and impractical length of his hair, Kero began to notice something else strange about Clow's newest creation; he hadn't spoken a word as of yet. His smile was sweet, and kind, but a bit…young, naive...quite childlike. This was quite different from when he himself was born; he had been a ball of energy from the start, and hadn't stopped talking for a minute. Far be it from him to question one of Clow's finest creations, but still…

"Clow," he began hesitantly tilting his head slightly to coax Yue into scratching that difficult spot of his neck. "Not to be forward, but…well…"

"Yes, there is something odd about him, isn't there?" Clow mused pensively, tucking a strand of white hair behind Yue's ear. "He hasn't spoken a single word yet; usually, Creations are full of questions, but he just looks at everything with those wide eyes of his."

Cautiously, Kero asked, "You don't suppose there's something…wrong…with him, do you?"

Clow didn't speak for a moment, and then chose his words carefully. "Wrong? No, not wrong…just something we don't understand yet"

There was silence for several minutes as both older creation and master studied the newest member to their family, when they were interrupted by a low rumble; Kero's empty stomach.

Clow chuckled, both at Kero's belly and Yue's surprised reaction, withdrawing his hnds again.

Well hen, I'd say it's time for breakfast don't you think?" he asked his children. Kero nodded enthusiastically, rushing towards the table. He turned his attention to the inquisitive angel, helping him to his feet; to his pleasure, he seemed to be getting steadier.

"And what about you Yue? Would you like something to eat?" his kind inquiry wasn't answered, of course; he just smiled vaguely at Clow. "I'll take than as a 'yes.'" He grinned, leading Yue to a Chair beside him.

Breakfast was always a simple affair in the Reed estate; warm bread and jam, dried fruit in the winter; fresh in the summer. Cold milk or hot tea. Nothing heavy.

Kero was already halfway through a thick slice of raisin bread, the scent of cinnamon tickling his lion-nose. Yue, on Clows other side, say quietly, his hands in his lap, peering curiously at Kero, then down at his own plate, which held two slices of bread with strawberry jam. Clow kept silent, chewing a bit of dried apricot while watching his child, watching to see what he'd do.

After a few more gazes up at his brother, Yue decided to play like his mirror friend, and imitate. Trying to control his inexperienced fingers, he picked up a thick, gooey slice of bread and bit into it like Kero did. Only problem was, most of the jam seemed to end up o his mouth rather than in it, coloring his pale face with splotches of sticky pink jelly.

Yue didn't seem to notice, though. He was to intent on trying another bite of the smooth, sweet concoction before him. He liked this as well, he decided. He was finding quite a number of things he enjoyed…

Kero kept his head down, biting his bottom lip and trying not to laugh at his brother. But seeing as he had smears of sticky jam all over his hands and face and hair, it was quite a difficult task.

Clow didn't laugh at him, though. Not that Kero's laughter was hurting Yue; on the contrary, the light, bubbly sound was rather warming. Clow, instead, dipped his napkin into his water glass and cupped Yue's tapered chin in his hand.

The youngest guardian decided quickest of all that he liked his masters touch best. His hands were cool and gentle and his face smiling and calm as he cleaned the strawberry from Yue's pale face. Yue smiled in return, though his was more demure, more bashful that his creatures contagious grin.

Clow paused for the briefest moment at Yue's shy smile, lighting up his translucent violet eyes. He couldn't help but allow a stare…he was in awe of his own creation; surely the angels and being described in holy texts couldn't even begin to imitate the ethereal being sitting before him, silently, hands folded politely in his lap?

Yue returned Clow's stare, unblinkingly, marking still the differences between him and the older man. He noted that he was ore similar to his master than his onii-chan, the great animal across the table from him. And yet…yet he was remarkably different. His eyes were black as ink, whilst Yue's own were pale vivid purple. Yue cherished the opportunity to study Clow's face; the faint lines around his eyes, stray locks of black hair framing his tanned face. So similar, yet with a thousand differences.

It was Clow, this time, who felt his face coloring scarlet. Something about Yue's eyes struck him deeply, those thin, feline pupils drinking in everything around him.

"Why don't we head outside for a walk?" he suggested, trying to break the silence. "It's quite warm this morning."

Kero agreed enthusiastically, as he always did, and Yue just smiled faintly, tilting his head to one side, and Clow again had that queer feeling that Yue's age was told more in his thoughts than his physical appearance.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Though it wasn't yet spring even, the weather outside was uncharacteristically warm, with out the slightest breath of wind. The pond and fountains had long been melted, and the goldfish bubbled at the surface, snapping at insects. The large cherry trees had green buds sprouting all over their winter-bare branches; soon they'd be full of pink sakura.

Yue took it all in with wide, wondering eyes, a smile steadily growing on his face. He held Clow's forearm lightly, his other hand bracing himself against Kero's back. He was quickly getting the hang of this walking thing.

Clow and Kero kept up a non-stop stream of chatter, pointing out the different paths and migrating birds and blossoming flowers. His master would indicate each plant and say it's name clearly, then look expectantly towards Yue, but Yue didn't catch on. He was much too busy watching the swallows darting round in the sky to pay attention. They, too, spoke, though not as his master and brother did. They sang, continually, with whistles and woots and low, haunting melodies. It was mesmerizing.

They came to the edge of the largest garden, where willow trees where beginning to green, their half-naked vines seeking out the sun. The grass beneath had already softened from its winter death, and was lush and green.

Kero didn't need to be asked twice. Making sure that his brother was standing well, he collapsed down on the green grass, stretching out on his belly, feeling so peaceful with his own symbol blazing overhead, as Yue would at night. Stretching his paws out in front of his lazily, he yawned, settling down for a good nap.

Yue studied his brother for a moment, watching his as he stretched out in the sun, and decided that it looked nice. Letting go of Clows hand, he kneeled, then lid down beside the sun guardian, lying on his front just as Kero did. Peeking over at Kero, he noted that his arms were folded and his eyes closed, so, naturally, Yue followed suit. He wasn't sure what it was his onii-chan was doing, but it didn't look hard.

Clow stood several feet away, shaking his head ans smiling. Learning though imitation. 'I suppose that's a good thing,' Clow thought to himself, taking his own resting spot in the shade. 'I just hope Kero doesn't teach him to chase the rabbits…'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well, that was a difficult chapter! I've been working on it literally for months; I just had horrible writers block!

ANYway, please review!

Lottsa love,

LLC


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I've been watching several episodes of the original CCS lately, so hopefully, I have a little more knowledge on the fandom! (of course I already knew about the fandom, but that was the dubbed version back from when I was about 11, so you have to forgive my need for a refresher course!)

In the anime, only a few cards are shown canonly to be Sun Ruled or Moon Ruled. Light, Earthy and Firey are under Kero, while Dark, Windy, Watery, Wood and Time are under Yue. That leaves dozens of Cards without a designation. I have, for my stories, tried to sort them out. All cards relating to water (Rain, Wave, Freeze) or illusions (Illusion, Change) are under Yue. I'll perhaps copy my list later :)

**)o(**

Yue was infatuated with the goldfish.

He'd been leaning over the pond for a quarter-hour, watching the small orange fish dart this way and that in the clear, cold water. His violet eyes followed first the fat one as it zigzagged near the bottom, then the small one with the white markings as it came up to snatch a bit of air, causing the surface of the water to ripple gently.

He looked down at the softly rusting waters with an almost painful longing and curiosity, as though he wished more than anything to touch it, to splash it in, but his naiveté of what it was prevented him from acting on impulse.

Clow watched all of this from above the top of his book with a bemused smile. Kero had done the same thing after he was Created. Except he'd taken only a few minutes to decide it would be more fun to jump in and join them…

And speaking of Kero…the Sun Beast had long awaken from his nap to find his little brother being entertained by the resident marine life and stood several paces away, near his master, watching him as Clow did. But it wasn't just the interest in watching the pale figure that had his attention; it was the temptation of nudging him into the gurgling water. Clow could almost see the moral dilemma playing out beneath all that fur; he shouldn't, he really shouldn't. Yue wasn't even a day old! It would be mean of him…but so fun! Not like he'd drown in 2 feet of water, not with Water being his element…

Clow set his book aside and pulled off his glasses, cleaning them casually on his robes. "He has to learn sometime, Kero," he said, his tone nonchalant, but Kero knew better; the laughter in Clow's voice was as evident to him as his own tail.

"Clow! Surely you aren't ENCOURAGING me to push Yue into the water?" Kero gaped mockingly, his voice overdramatically outraged.

The magician smiled faintly, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "I'm not encouraging you to do anything, Kerberos. That's what your free will is for. However," he paused thoughtfully, "If you were to push Yue into the water, I shouldn't think it would be reason enough to a lecture or scolding. He must learn to swim SOMEtime…after all, look how I taught you to fly."

"Now you want me to push him out of a tree?"

"I did not push you out of a tree!" Clow defended, laughter across his face. "I merely… suggested an alternative way down."

"Yeah, by pushing me out of a tree!" Kero grumbled.

Kero had been a month old when Clow suggested perhaps it was time he finally learn to fly. But Kero, who had had a fear of heights ever since his tumble down the stairs, was more than a little reluctant. A little help from Float, one of the few finished cards and one under Kero's jurisdiction, and the pair had found themselves atop a towering sakura tree. When Kero had freaked and yelled at float for her treason (a lapse in judgment do to fright, as even the cards directly under him would always listen to Clow first, Kero second) Clow had taken matters into his own hands and helped him find a quicker route down.

Kero learned to fly in a hurry.

"I'm not one to coddle and shelter, Kero," Clow continued lightly, "When it isn't necessary or appealing. Water is under his protection, so the quicker he becomes…acquainted…with water, the better."

Kero was nearly beside himself. He loved mischief and trouble, and being allowed to do so?!

He set his attention back on Yue, who was still absorbed with the fish and, now, a large green toad. He leaned slightly closer, long strands of silvery-white hair dipping into the water, having come loose from his braid.

Slowly, cautiously, Kero prowled up behind his brother, thankful for his feline grace and for Yue's remarkable attention span.

The golden tip of his tail twitched, the only part of his being that so much as ruffled in the wind. He was a leap's length away from Yue…quiet, slowly…

Then, suddenly, with a delighted roar the guardian beast pounced forward, his powerful paws landing squarely on Yue's back.

"AIEE!" shrieked the pale-haired angel, the first sound he'd made since his birth the night previous, as he tumbled forward into the shallow water. The goldfish and toad scattered at the intrusion, retreating into protected corners of the pond, away from the breaking waters and waves and splashes.

Yue thrashed about for several seconds, shocked by the temperature of the water and his sudden introduction to it.

Finally orientating himself, and remembering which way was up, he found himself seated awkwardly in the settling water, legs akimbo, long robes and longer hair sticking to his arms, his waist, his face, running down in sodden rivelts to drip back into the collection of water.

He looked around, searching for his master and Kero; there they both were, under a nearby tree, Onii-Chan howling with laughter, Clow barely able to conceal his amusement.

Yue wasn't laughing. He pursed his lips and his posture sagged, looking for all the world like a sulking child.

In all honesty, once he'd gotten over the initial shock, being in the water wasn't all that bad. It would be quite nice, he thought, if it wasn't so cold…

Shakily, still not too steady on his feet, Yue clambered out of the chilly pond, a task made all the more difficult by the weight of the water drenching his clothing and his hair, making him all the more clumsy.

He was able to pull himself back on the grass just as Kero managed to pull himself together.

Yue took stock of his sodden form, not quite sure what to do about it. Water was a new concept to him, as was pretty much everything. Finally, he settled for pushing his limp bangs away from his face so at least he could see properly.

"Hee! S-sorry, Yue! I just couldn't resist!" purred Kero, still chuckling softly.

Yue only looked from him, to Clow, and back to Kero again.

Kero could sense his hesitation, his lack of understanding, and sighed gently, before coming forward to softly nuzzle against his chest, unmindful of the fact that he, to, was getting soaked. And he didn't get wet for just anyone; as a Guardian with Fire under his jurisdiction, he wasn't a fan of water.

Yue gazed down at the lion-beast purring low against his chest and smiled fondly. Cold and wet as he was, it was a warm and comforting weight.

It was so strange to him; first his Onii-Chan pushes him into the icy water, then laughs and cuddles up to him?

What a strange, strange creature.

)o(

"Now THIS is more my style," Kerberos murmured drowsily as he stretched before the fire glowing in the hearth.

It was evening, the sun just beginning to disappear over the mountain ridge in the distance, staining the sky, the trees, the ground a fiery blazing gold. The last rays shone through the West wall of the conservatory, the glass of which had been magically repaired since the previous evening. It would be only a matter of minutes before the moon appeared in the Eastern sky, the silvery orb taking its place over the night.

Clow, like most evenings, could be found in his worn armchair, a roll of parchment unfurled across a wooden tablet, sketching experimentally with a pheasant quill. It was a scene more than common to Kero; he was drawing Cards. Kero had sat by his side on countless nights, watching mildly as Light, Firey, Sand, Sword and all the other Sun Ruled Cards came into being. Master Clow put as much time, effort, love and dedication into perfecting the Cards as he did Kero and Yue. He'd send hours by candlelight laboring over the minutest detail; the Maze cards twists and angles, the delicate orbs of Bubble, Dash's balance of power and endearment, only to study the drawing with a fresh mind the next day and toss it into the flames. It could take a month or more to create the final Card, one that pleased him and Kero approved of.

It was a common place for Kero, but the process was more captivating to Yue than the goldfish.

While Kero settled in for a nice sleep before the crackling fire, Yue was wide awake and curious, as was common for new creations, and as his symbol began to rise in a silvery sphere outside the spotless glass. He knelt at Clow's side, watching with rapt attention as he sketched the figure of a woman within a tall, slender rectangle.

Clow's fingers paused in their work. Glancing sideways he took in the angel's violet, feline eyes, sparkling with curiosity, then looking up into the face of his master, silently asking "What? What are you doing?"

"Cards, Yue," he started, "They're Cards. This one will be called Dark. She will be directly under your power. 52 in all; 26 under your jurisdiction, 26 under Kero's."

Yue gazed deeply into Clow's eyes, his expression solemn, and frighteningly comprehensive for a being who could watch goldfish for an hour. Had Yue not been an embodiment of the moon, the heavenly body hailed by poets as the quiet, all knowing orb, he might have been disconcerted. The look of reverence and pondering etched across his pale, slender face suggested that he not only perfectly understood the mage's plain explanation, but read so much deeper into his few words, as though he already knew more about the cards than his creator…

But Yue's gaze was affixed elsewhere now; past his Master, past his dreaming brother and out through the giant pans of glass comprising the East wall of the conservatory.

Yue was still not the most graceful on his feet but he moved with more agility and balance than Clow had seen yet as he stood from his crouch and quickly walked- no, nearly glided- across the room, his pace quickening until he could press his palms against the cool glass.

The Moon was rising.

A perfectly round glowing mass of silvery light seeming to float in the sky, completely un obscured by clouds or tree limbs or even mist coming in from the sea.

The darkly backed panes also reflected Yue's own form; His face, semi-transparent and seeming to glow as brightly as the beautiful moon was the only other thing to be seen. But unlike that morning, when that cursed little brat in the mirror had mocked him, seeing his own form play copy-cat didn't bother him in the slightest. The longer he looked, in fact, the less he seemed to notice the pale face, the purple eyes staring in awe back at him. At times he seemed to lose the ability to discern his broken reflection from the glowing moon…how curious…

All he could concentrate on was the moon, and the near-painful desire for the glass before him to shatter, to melt, to vanish so as to feel the cold moonlight on his skin, washing over him in soft waves. Lying in the sun that afternoon with Onii-Chan had been nice, but this...this was different. Even though he'd breathed for the first time less than 24 hours prior, he knew, with every dram of blood flowing through his veins, that he could desire nothing more than to be in the moonlight…

AS Yue watched the moon, Clow watched his own embodiment of the satellite. He thought there was no way he could mimic the perfection he had in Kero; such a perfect duplicate of the sun. Firey, hot-tempered, bright, loud, extravagant. Making Kero hadn't been easy, but designing him had.

But Yue…moon…

The moon wasn't as straightforward an object as the flashy sun. Moon was comprised of infinite layers of mysteries, subtleties, modesties and questions. The moon wanted to keep its gazers guessing as to it's nature, it's purpose. At times it seemed a submissive form, allowing the dominate Earth to pull it alongside, depending on it's gravity to keep it from banishing into the obsolete, only to show it's power over the Earth by pulling and shaping it's waters, lighting the darkness… Nothing about the moon was told outright, save, perhaps, its beauty.

Only time would tell if Clow successfully mirrored the complexity of the moon, but no one with eyes could deny that Yue was the beauty of the moon, personified. No Heavenly Angel, be it rendered from the paintbrush of a skilled artist or wrought from the hands of the Creator himself could shine as lustry as his own. Even when he was tripping over his own feet, robes, hair even, Yue had a grace to him that transcended the correct placement of footsteps or the supple stretch of muscle and sinew. It was something ethereal, something more befitting for the angel than a mere human such as Clow…

But despite all Yue's gleaming perfections, despite his angelic beauty in the way his eyes shown, the way his long coils of hair sparkled platinum in the full moon, something still trouble his Master. Something that seemed to overshadow his pride at his creation…

Clow had never seen a creation act the way Yue did. Kero had been full of strength and power right from the start. Clow had lively conversations with the Sun Ruled cards from their first moment of being; lively debates with Fiery, sparring with Fight. Jus that afternoon Sweet had asked when they'd be allowed to meet the new Guardian.

But Yue seemed to be more distant than Clow's other creations. Not distant, cold, but just…as though Yue's mind was still with the Moon, watching the Earth fondly but not realizing he could now interact instead of just observe.

He hadn't spoken, apart from the surprised yelp as Kero shoved him into the pond. He'd assured Kero that there was nothing wrong with Yue, but the more he looked, he wasn't so sure…

Yue still hadn't moved from his place at the windows. He was hypnotized, it seemed, his pupils mere slits from his concentration

Clow adjusted his spectacles and laid his papers over the arm rest of his chair, replacing the quill into the bottle of ink.

Yue wasn't aware of his master behind him until his strong, slender hand came to rest on his shoulder. And even then, the sudden appearance didn't startle him, like so many things had this morning. He was so relaxed right now, so at peace…

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Clow asked softly, almost hesitant to speak for fear he'd break the spell that bonded Yue so closely to his symbol.

Yue didn't respond but to close his fist against the glass, so overwhelming was this feeling of strength and desire.

"You were borne from moonlight, Yue. Borne from and made to resemble. That's why I named you what I did; Yue. It means moon. Yue, tsuki, luna…"

"…Yue…"

It came out so faint, so quiet of a whisper that Clow doubted for a moment that he'd actually heard it. But he had. He had spoken; only one word, comprising but 3 letters and 2 syllables, but with a voice none the less. Yue. His namesake, his very being…

The Guardians voice was so soft, so fragile, like a coil of mist about to be swept away by the wind and sun at dawn…

And Clow beamed, his midnight blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses, though he doubted that even at his proudest moment he could even come close to outshining the Moon…

"Yue," he repeated once more, his voice clearer, stronger, ringing like a glass bell. He seemed delighted in being able to copy the way his Master twisted his voice, to mimic the sweet sounds he made. "Yue!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're Yue," a disgruntled Kero mumbled from the hearth, turning over in his disturbed sleep. "How bout trying something else now? Like Kerberos? Or Kero? Hell, I'd settle for a simple Kero-Sama!"

"All in good time, Kero," Clow assured him, his eyes crinkling with delight. "Though I think by the time he can pronounce 'Kerberos' he'd have a few other choice names he'd prefer to call his older brother than Kero-Sama."

)o(

Aw, well! A shorter chapter than I'm use to but one I'm proud of! Do review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Over a week had passed since Yue's birth, a week that the young man's master had been optimistic would be a time of fruitful leaps and bounds, a time to finally become adjusted to the anomaly of being corporeal

LLC- College Student, Extraordinaire! That's right, all' I've finally started my freshman year at college as an art major! On MWF, I have a 4 hour internet-less break in my classes, So it's the perfect opportunity to do some writing for my much-neglected stories! So I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and I have a new poll up on my profile pertaining to a new Yue story. Please take it!

)o(

Over a week had passed since Yue's birth, a week that the young man's master had been optimistic would be a time of fruitful leaps and bounds, a time to finally become adjusted to the anomaly of being corporeal. Having spent a subconscious eternity as intangible moonlight, Yue had, in magical theory, millennia of years to his soul, yet mere days to his mind and body.

Yet the magician could not lie, even to himself. As the week went by and still Yue made no sound, beyond his own name, Clow became first confused, then frustrated, and finally rather concerned. Kerberos had been like a weak levy with a leak; a trickle of words among an embassy bursting to escape; he hadn't been able to talk fast enough! So why was it a creature of similar magical construct, a mirror image of Kero's fiber, behaving so differently?

Perhaps it was because of the very paradox of a mirror; everything was the same, and yet backwards. Raising one's right hand before a looking glass causes the reflection to raise its left. Words spelled the same message when held before the glass, yet looked like an entirely new language. This was part of his reasoning in creating his two 'sons'. Kero and Yue were complete and utter opposites; light, dark, day, night, yin, yang. Yet, in essence, they were identical; celestial magic of infinite capabilities condensed into a body of flesh, blood and bone. They should repel and compliment each other like their orbs, but…Yue, thus far, was everything Kero was not and should not be.

Maybe his mirror was cracked.

That wasn't to say that the past 8 days had been dull or monotonous. On the contrary, Clow often had the feeling that he was caring for a very small child. Although Yue had no means by which to convey his emotions verbally, there was no way to miss the delight on his face as he stood outside at dusk with the cool evening rain splashing down on his face. He didn't laugh, but he smiled, and his eyes gleamed silver as he reached upwards, as though wishing to touch his fingertips to the very source of this cool new delight. Yue loved the water.

He also had the curiosity of a lion cub. He didn't (couldn't) ask "What's this? What does that do?" as the actual lion had. No, instead, he simply took it upon himself to just find out. He discovered, completely on his own accord, how to coax water from the pump, capture it in a bucket, and clumsily spill it all across the kitchen floor. He didn't ask permission to explore the inviting glow of the hearth; in fact, he had been so quiet that a groggy Clow had not even known he was still awake until a sharp cry brought his attention back to Yue and his scalded palm.

"I'll be gray before I'm 230, I will," Clow muttered in the half-mad way he did, possibly to Kero, maybe to Yue, but mostly to himself. He smiled softly as he finished wrapping Yue's hand in cotton strips. "I'll be as silver-topped as you, my friend. I hope you're satisfied with yourself." When his poor attempt at humor was met only with Yue's thirsty, inquisitive stare, he chuckled nervously. "Course you're not. You probably don't have a clue in Heaven's name what I'm saying to you, do you?"

Silence. Clow was loath to admit it, but Yue unnerved him a bit…His eyes were so soft, so sweet and trusting, and yet seemed to know everything. Nothing and everything.

Clow set aside the last unneeded bit of cloth, and reached his hand upwards, cupping Yue's soft, cool cheek and dipping his fingers into his gauzy, light hair.

"What am I going to do with you, Yue?" he asked out loud, not expecting an answer. Yue never answered when he was spoken to. The most he would do was to look up at the sound of his name being called.

But the moon, nearly always obscured into shadows, never shows all of its being to even the most astute observer. Yue sat quietly, placidly before Clow, hands folded neatly in his lap as he watched his Master, peacefully. His face wasn't blank never blank, but seemed to be so far off…

But then he did something that surprised Clow. No sooner had he lowered his palm from Yue's face, running it through his disheveled hair with a weary and near defeated sigh than Yue lifted his own, tentatively lying it along Clow's jaw, normally unsure fingers tapering smoothly against his skin in the exact same fashion that Reed had just done.

By his expression, Yue was about as unsure about this as his creator. He stared at his upraised hand as though deciphering Greek words on a tablet; a familiar shape, but such a foreign concept.

Then Yue turned his lavender eyes on Clow, a storm of emotion raging in the irises. The thrill of feeling his Masters power flowing through the steel-strong connection they shared, the instinctual comfort of human contact. The always present lack of comprehension of what he was doing, and…something else, something Clow wasn't use to seeing…It was as though Yue was trying to convey with his eyes was his tongue was unable to do; begging him, pleading, "Explain this to me. I don't understand."

"Damn it, Yue," he swore, his quiet voice not matching his vulgar words. "I don't understand either." And without really paying attention to the irony of his gesture, he lifted his hand again to Yue's face, in the exact way Yue was still doing. Feeling the deliciously cool texture of his hair between his fingers, he closed his eyes momentarily, hoping to take just the briefest of moments to reassemble his thoughts in a world now turned akilter before him. When he opened them again, He saw that his moon angel also had his eyes closed, smoky gray lashes fanning against his cheeks.

And then it clicked.

With the exhilarating feeling of an epiphany and the surge of adrenaline and inspiration that Clow had developed a natural addiction to, he flicked his attention from his hand to Yue's outstretched arm, to his closed eyes, and remembered Yue's first afternoon outside, before Kero pushed him into the pond…

"Yue, open your eyes." He murmured, and Yue did so, responding, most likely, to the familiar sound of his name. Once he had Yue's attention, he dropped his hand, laying it on his lap as he had seen Yue do only moments before, holding his breath throughout this little trial.

Yue cocked his head in puzzlement (rather adorably, Clow couldn't help but think,) but quickly followed suit. His long fingers entwined with one another as he lowered them, sitting straight and alert.

"That's it…" Clow began softly. "That's it!" His sudden rise in volume cause his Guardian to startle, but He paid little mind. Instead, He leapt to his feet, then reached down to grasp Yue's hands and pulled him up after. "That's it, Yue! I created you and Kero to be a mirror image! And that's exactly what your doing, isn't it? Being a mirror, a mime!" In a mood swing characteristic of the God-Knows-How-Many Polar sorcerer, he began to dance around the room in his excitement, overjoyed at finally working through another problem.

Poor Yue, though, was his less-than-willing dance partner, struggling to match his Masters tempo in leaps and spins; he barely was capable of a swift walk, let alone a fervent foxtrot!

But his Masters joy was contagious, and the closeness to his most important person thrilled the young man. It filled him with warmth inside, a bubble, like the rain had, like the sweet taste of honey.

The faster Clow's thoughts raced, the faster he madly danced around the study, as though his mind was an orchestra and the violinists had dipped into the scotch before the concert.

"You're just being a reflection, aren't you? Copying what you see? And that's why you've been getting into such mischief; what a mirror to do when there's no one before it but simply take in the space around it?" Faster and faster the tempo of their feet, Clow's robes flaring at their hems, the firelight catching the glisten of the embroidery as Yue had to use more concentration than he had yet to not trip over his hair.

Then, suddenly, Clow stopped dead in his tracks, his mind having hit rather a distressing road block. Barely noticing the yelp Yue let out as the momentum knocked him backwards, he said out loud, "Only question is, what are we to do now?"

)o(

Clow was by no means a dim man. On the contrary, he regularly trod the line between genius and insanity (though Kero often prodded that he was unable to tell the difference, if Clow was any prime example.) But with clarity and intelligence comes the responsibility to admit when one does not know the answer, and to seek help to discover it.

And sometimes, even a grown man has to ask Mom and Dad for the answers. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. Well, not really…

To send a letter through the mortal post in China was about as effective as writing upon a turtles shell; you'd be lucky if the letter arrived to a still living recipient. No, he had much more practical means of which to contact his parents.

Yue sat right beside Clow as he uncapped a bottle of ink (which Yue was able to understand he wasn't yet allowed to touch) and wet his quill in the liquid blackness, before drawing it over a clean, crisp piece of parchment. Yue tucked his hair behind his ears deftly, watching in awe at the sharp, quick movements of Clow's hand and the lovely "pictures" it produced. Yue had no idea that the English letters Master scrawled (for Clow's father was an absolute failure at understanding written Chinese) held questions, meaning, and an invitation, but he had the sense that these pictures were very important.

After several minutes, Yue broke from his hypnosis as Clow recapped the ink and blew gently on the paper to dry his penmanship. Only then did he really notice His audience.

"I'm writing a letter, Yue," he explained, folding it neatly into thirds. "To my mother and father. They live quite a distance away, on the shore, and I need this to get to them right away." He wasn't sure if his babble meant anything to Yue, but he had taken to narrating his activities anyway, both in English and Chinese, to see if, perhaps, Yue had a preference to one or the other.

He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that Yue was still watching his every move as he lit a large, yellowish candle at his desk, and concentrated briefly on the image of his parents before holding the letter over the meek flame. Immediately, it ignited, the dry paper acting as excellent kindling.

Yue's brow furrowed as he watched, wondering why Master would spend so much time on his drawing just to watch it curl to cinders. Perhaps his Onii-Chan was right; maybe Master was…what was the sound? Oh, crazy!...

Whatever 'crazy' was.

Sensing his bafflement, Clow held up one finger in a "quiet" gesture, as though expecting a verbal opposition from a mute angel and a sleeping lion with a belly full of cake.

"Just watch, Yue," he instructed. "It may take a few minutes, but just be patient." Clow then leaned back in his favorite chair (a scarlet wing armchair with more than one rip in the cushions) and took his spectacles off to polish them on the tail of his shirt, as he usually did when waiting for something.

Yue waited as well, being patient as he was instructed. Since he wasn't completely sure what exactly it was he was expected to be watching, he watched Master instead.

He like Master. Liked the way his pretty eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, liked the way he made such nice sounds when he moved his mouth, and how tender his touch was. Of course, Yue couldn't form these thoughts into words, not even within his head. He just knew the images made him feel…nice. But he also had the feeling that Master wasn't very happy. He smiled at Yue and his brother quite often; bringing his lips upwards in what Yue had come to associate as a pleasant expression. Yet…Yue could feel something…not so pleasant. Master was thinking about something not pleasant quite often, which made little lines furrow between his eyes.

"And there it is…" Yue turned suddenly to the place Clow indicated; the wax candle on his desk. Right before his eyes, the candle rapidly dissolved into a pool of molten wax, which in his experience took candles several hours to do! Even stranger, the flame began to move on its own accord, and not the swaying and flickering that all flames danced to; no, it began to dark across the puddle, leaving impressions in the soft wax in its wake.

Clow paid half of his attention to the melted mess of a candle before him, and half to his bewitched Guardian; this, now this was normal; even Kero had been fascinated by the way Clow received his mail.

"It's a letter from my father," he explained, wondering if Yue even understood what a father was. "He held it above the candle as I had, keeping my face in mind as it burned, and the candle is simply relaying the message to me."

Now, to Yue, even the way a clock dominates the rate at which time passes is a foreign concept, but something of this nature? He wished very much that Master would explain this to him, but he was intent of watching the flame dance trails of writing into the drying wax, chin resting over steepled fingers.

After many moments, Clow nodded his head once, satisfied and bent forward, a soft wisp of breath extinguishing the candle. As a tendril of smoke rose in it's place, the watch began to gather itself back up; tiers and spirals of yellow sludge climbing up the candlestick to form first the edge of the candle and then to fill it up like a glass. Once the last drop was back in its rightful place, the snuffed wick brought itself back to like a phoenix, flickering gleefully at a job well accomplished.

Yue decided right there. He loved magic. Almost as much as he loved Master.

A gentle tug on his arm indicated to the gaping guardian that the magician in question was trying to gain his attention, which he graciously paid.

"That was a letter from my father," he repeated, his posture relaxing into a sense f calm that Kero knew so well but Yue hadn't gotten use to seeing, as though a heavy burden had been lifted. "And he and my mother are coming for a visit. Tomorrow, thank Jesus."

Yue listened politely, although he really didn't know what that meant. Half the words that came out of Masters mouth sounded like gibberish, and what he could understand, he had no experiences with which to connect them too. Comprehension of idea but not of theory or practice.

And Master only aided in frustrating him all the further by adding, "These are your…well, I suppose in effect they would be your grandparents-"

Grandparents? What was a grandparents?

"And I want you to make a good impression on them. My mother can be a little…well…critical…but then she can flip right around and be overenthusiastic…" he paused for a moment before hurriedly rushing, more for his own benefit, "Not that she isn't a lovely woman, of course! I love her dearly, she's just…oh well, I suppose you'll see…"

And Yue needn't speak any language known to the mortals to understand the anxiety creeping back into master's handsome features. As Clow started milling about the library, his favorite haunt, cleaning up a few stray notes, Yue took his usual place at the hearth, curling his lithe frame up against Kero's, letting himself be soothed by the steady beating of Onii-Chan's heart and the warmth from both the fireplace and Kero's fur. He drifted off to Clow's continued ravings, "And then there are the times when she just smiles like she's in a completely different pla-wait, maybe that's where I get it from…"

)o(

Dressing for company was both a pleasure and a torture for Yue and a downright damnation for Kero. Well, actually for Kero, the worst part was getting up before 10 o'clock. It was no trouble for Yue, who enjoyed seeing the first golden gleams of sunlight stain the horizon. Though he had no education about celestial bodies or their magical connection to the Reed Household, he could feel the sun giving off the same powerful, boisterous radiance that his dear brother did.

Actually, Yue rather enjoyed the whole ordeal, with a warm bath and the extra time he got to spend with Master and Onii-Chan as Kero picked burrs from his tail with clumsy paws not made for such a purpose (yet he refused to let Clow get anywhere near him with a brush.) Instead, it was Yue who received that bit of attention, and the sitting-still-for-an-hour thing as Clow struggled and swore to do SOMEthing with Yue's hair beside braid it. He finally managed (amongst curses from Clow, exasperated eye rolls from Yue and more than one smother laugh from the sun beast) to sweep the sides back in a deep cerulean ribbon and folded and twisting the rest of it up just enough to keep it off the floor.

The new clothes were of more getting use to, as he had never worn such a heavy or volumous robe before. Clow told him it was a very distinguishing piece on him, with a high collar, silver stitching and the scooped bottom hem on the overcoat.

Yue just thought the color was nice.

Onii-Chan called him a pretty-boy. Whatever that was.

And then all they had to do was wait, although Yue really had no comprehension over what he was waiting for. He simply sat watching Clow as Clow watched out the large bay window at the front of their home.

After a while, Kero walked languidly over to the couch where Yue was perched, sitting down beside him and crossing his forepaws across Yue's lap. Somewhere back in some automatically generated store of information Yue sensed that a real lion would not be able to do that, but then he someone sensed that Kero was different, just as he felt he was somewhere different from Master. It was just another thing to add to his growing list of distress…

Yue could remember being the moon. Or rather, the feeling of being an IDEA of the moon. As he sat outside in the gardens in the evenings, often with Clow, He had a very faint feeling of déjà vu as he watched the blue glow kiss the surface of all it touched, as though he too had once washed across the surface of the ponds. He suppose he had, but he didn't understand how…

Oh how it frustrated him! He took in so much around him, drinking in every detail, and yet…he just didn't understand! He enjoyed the water and the rain and the moon, but he knew nothing of them, save the sweet sounds Clow made when they were around. At some point Yue had guessed that he was giving the occurrences names, yet he refused to share the knowledge of how to form the titles with his own tongue. Only his own name, and he wasn't sure how he even knew that. It was nearly driving him mad with annoyance, the way he touched the pages of the books in the library, knowing they were special and they held a purpose, but having no means to know what it was, what the pages said, or even what the use of a book was. Clow seemed so easily able to simply glance down at the black markings and see so much, whereas Yue saw nothing but chicken scratch. No one would tell him what a grabndparents was…come to think of it, he still wasn't sure what a "Master" was, or a "brother" for that matter. Only that his Master was Master and his brother was brother.

Resting his furry mane and trying to escape the drama of a paranoid magician, Kero could all but feel the tension radiating off his little brother. He sat so rigid, so formal, as though the weight of the stars were crushing him beneath their mass.

'Great. Crackpot Clow's raising a neurotic. Just what we need!' he groused inwardly, sure that Yue would be able to pick up on his pessimistic tone even if his words held no meaning. Instead, he gently nudged against Yue's leg to garner his attention.

A small, nearly reluctant smile found it's way to Yue's lips, as though he really felt he had little to smile about. All the same, he reached forward to comb through Kero's thick, lustrous fur with now-coordinated fingers (Kero no longer held a fear of Yue accidently putting out his eye.)

The lion purred loud and content as Yue scratched him right behind his ears just perfect. The deep, satisfied rumblings were something of an anchor for Yue, who seemed to have a keen empathy; if Kero and Clow acted calm and serene, than Yue too would feel the same. And with Clow, Gods bless his soul, raving to thin air as he gazed apprehensively through the front windows, SOMEone had to pick up the slack and keep Yue from worrying himself sick. Kero wasn't sure if he had a clue in hell that they were about to have company, but he was sure able to pick up on Clow's moods. Honestly! How WOULD Clow get along without him around? He was surprised that he survived on his own as long as he did!

A strained, nearly choked whimper was the only alert Clow gave to announce his parents arrival as he undoubtedly saw them walking up the expansive lane to his home.

"Oh for the love of pudding, Clow!" Kero muttered, exasperated, casually examining his impeccable claws. "They're your parents! And I happen to find them pleasant people! And your mother's one hell of a cook!" and he licked his muzzle in anticipation of a delicious sweet and sour bean soup for dinner. "Quit acting like this is your execution!"

"I am NOT acting in such a way." Clow defending himself sulkily. "And I am not denying that my parents are 'pleasant' people. I just…I just…"

"Want to impress them," Kero finished, looking up from his expertly sharpened claws for a moment. "I don't know what your problem is Clow, but I'm sure it's intriguing and hard to pronounce." After taking a minute to snigger at his own joke, he cleared his throat with flare and continued, "ANYway, you always get yourself worked into a mess when your parents visit and it always goes FINE! And what's more," he added, his voice raising into a classic Kero whine," I'M the one who usually has to get you to calm down once they go to bed the first night!"

Surprisingly, instead of having a look akin to a kicked puppy, as most people would, Clow instead smiled. But then again, when did Clow do anything the normal way?

"I suppose that you're right, Kero," he conceded the point humbly. "you help me keep my head out of the clouds, don't you?"

"Which is a full time job, I tell you."

"It's just that-" but Clow was unable to continue his monologue, or else he'd be talking over the greetings of his parents as his father let himself in through the front door.

A little thrown off by their sudden entrance, Clow had to take a comment before trying to greet him father. But-

"Jonathan Reed! Have you no manners left at all?" his mother chastised, as though his father was but 8.

"Oh, Ming, I swear! It isn't as though we're intruding on a stranger's supper here! He's our son; if anyone has a right to come barging through his front door, it's us!"

Mrs. Reed brought her petite 5-foot-nothing stature up as tall and proud as she could. "That is hardly an excuse," she argued with her richly accented English. "Son or no son, it is terribly impolite to enter a home without being invited."

With a heavy eye roll, Jonathan Reed shook his head in disbelief. "We WERE invited, dear. Clow invited us last night. Why do you think we're here? And so quickly?"

"erm…" Clow tried to get a word in edgewise. "Mother, really, it isn't-"

"Yes, that's true, but what if Clow had had other company around for a visit? Maybe even a lady-friend?" what sort of impression would we have made, eh? Traipsing in as though this was our house."

Kero had to stifle a bark of laughter at the suggestion that his Master would have had a "lady Friend" over to visit. The notion!

"Actually, I saw you coming, so-" but again Clow wasn't able to make himself heard. His mother and father loved each other very deeply, but their day wouldn't be complete without at least 3 rounds at each other. Even after 388 years of marriage they blamed it on "Culture shock."

Clow blamed it on hereditary stubbornness on both sides of the gene pool.

"I mean it, Ming, Clow was probably waiting for us anyway!"

"Still makes so difference!' his mother refused to back down, forever upholding her high and often reasonable expectations of manners. "Even if he was to live alone on an island rock, it is still only proper to-"

"Okasaaaan!" Kero suddenly cried out, making everyone in attendance jump in alarm as he galloped forward to greet his favorite 'grandma'. Er…only…whatever. "it's so good to see you, Kasan!"

And in a bit of mood swing that could only have spawned Clow, Ming Reed's sourly-set face instantly brightened at the sire of the wildcat vying for her attention.

"My Kero-Chan!" she crooned, kneeling down to envelope his warm scruff in a hug. "My have your grown to be a handsome one!"

"Yeah, I know!" Kero agreed, not bothering with false modesty.

While his wife was busy cooing over the cat (and he meant that in the most reverent way possible) Clow's father finally took notice of the now-frazzled man before him.

"Clow, it's been too long, boy!" he exclaimed, grabbing him strongly around the shoulders and thumping his back good-naturedly, though hard enough to cast his glasses askew on his nose.

"Why yes, it has, hasn't it?" he agreed, setting his glasses straight calmly. Something about having them around, even for just a minute so far, had Clow returning to his usual composed, collected and unruffled self.

As the pretty woman continued to fawn over his brother and the handsome tall man and master continued to exchange pleasantries, Yue sat in silence on the couch and watched the whole ordeal from afar. Rather fearfully, truth be told. He had never seen another human besides Master and his own reflection, so this concept was BEYOND new to him. He had the urge to go to his Master's side, seeking comfort in the contact, but he was reluctant to draw any attention to himself. He thought that maybe if he sat still enough-

"Clow, my dear, I think perhaps we've missed out on something very important!"

Too late.

"Yes, who might this young gentleman be?" Jonathan asked excitedly, his crystal blue eyes shining with anticipation. "I don't believe we've been introduced, formally or otherwise!"

The moon guardian could see anew light flare to life in Clow's eyes as he realized what his parents were referring to.

"oh! Of course! The entire reason I asked you to come here!" he quickly stride across the room, closing the gap between them and held out his hands as though indicating for Yue to stand.

Yue graciously took Clow's offer, although he was far graceful enough by now to stand on his own without the risk of overbalancing. He was brought forward, Master's hands resting warmly on his narrow shoulders.

"This is Yue," he introduced with pride. "He is Kerberos's counterpart, and my second guardian."

Ming came forward with enthusiasm, being such the open and social person she was. Her Asian upbringing had instilled in her the respect to never burst anyone's 'personal bubble' of sorts, but she was just too excitable a person to restrain herself around encounters such as this.

Clow was barely able to mask his amusement at Yue's look as his mother clasped his hands tightly in hers, squeezing lovingly as a welcome.

"What a handsome boy my son has made you to be!" she exclaimed, and began chattering away with him, not seeming to notice the blank, overwhelmed and wide-eyed look she was getting in return.

Jonathan, thank heavens, was a much more self-controlled figure, and he waited for the poor thing to finish being pawed by his wife. In the meantime, he studied him from afar.

He was silent for quite some time, the scholar in him taking dominance over his softer side. "You've outdone yourself, son," he finally conceded, apparently impressed. "I don't think I have ever seen the moon harnessed in such a manner. Retaining the moons aura and symbolism in a human form; magic in mortalities disguise. There aren't many practitioners mental enough to even attempt it."

"Are you challenging my sanity, father?" Clow quipped back, identical looks of mild amusements masking intense contentment on both their faces.

"I wouldn't say I'm challenging, Clow," he said calmly. "That would be like one arguing the existence of a soul. One may fervently believe with all their heart that it is there, which it may be…proof just doesn't always manifest itself in the most obvious ways." And all the while he had an ornery smile tugging upon his craggy face.

"Glad to see you too, father," and this was the way the Reed men usually greeted one another; in a display of vocabulary, wit and barely-hidden jabs at the ego. It drove his mother crazy…so she fit right in.

"Shy thing, aren't you?" Ming commented, finally noticing that Yue had not opened his mouth to speak once, and was actually acquiring a blush from anxiety.

Now came the fun part.

"Well, shy may not be the best word…" Clow suggested nervously, stepping forward to once again be at Yue's side. He could feel his creation instantly relax as he drew near, seeking solace. "You see, Yue's over a week old now and…well…he's not spoken a word, apart from his own name. I mean, I realize a week isn't but a drop in time, considering their near-immortal life spans, but…"

"But it worries you," Ming finished for him, patting the back of Yue's hand as though he was the one in need of reassurance. Really, he was just in need of a quiet place to hide.

Reluctant to admit it, Clow shrugged offhandedly. "well, I wouldn't say I was WORRIED, per say. It's just, well…Kerberos acted nothing like this-"

"I was a blessing from the start!"

"-or a curse. Anyway," he continued, ignoring Kero's swears of mutiny, "It simply has me-concerned- that Yue is so radically different that his brother."

Jonathan processed this, staring at the ground as he thought and spoke. "but isn't that the point? That they be one another's opposite?"

"Because you know better than anyone, Clow, that magic done in pairs must always have a balance." His mother put in, winding a piece of black hair, flecked with gray, back into the loose knot at her neck.

"Of course I realize that," Clow assured them, absently running his fingertips across Yue's hair as he carefully tried to explain the situation. "Perhaps I am simply becoming paranoid about my work, or a perfectionist. After all, few sorcerers, East or West attempt to create companions or servants based so heavily on humans-"

"Few people attempt most of the crap you pull."

"That's enough, Kerberos," Clow warned sternly with an uncharacteristic look that said "Don't push me."

"As I was saying, perhaps having such an elusive power retrained into a physical form is opening up a new book of rules for what should be done?" he was on a roll now, walking around as he went.

"Erm, Clow? Son?"

"They are opposite ends of the map, so to speak, that I should have handled their creations in a different way? or maybe-"

"Clow!

"Yes?"

"Shut up and sit down."

"Erm…right." And he immediately took a seat on the couch, indicating for Yue to join him, which he did immediately. So what if he was over 2 centuries old and the inventor of an entirely new sort of magic? When his father uses that tone, he listens.

As Yue eased himself languidly on his right, his mother took the spot on his left. She sat for nearly a minute just looking at Clow, her son, her dark, almond eyes crinkling in delight as the man her little boy had grown to be.

"Clow, you have grown to be such an accomplished man, she began, and Clow smiled half nervous, half pleased. "So handsome, so focused, intelligent. You have such a grasp for culture, language, philosophy…" and just as he was beginning to sit straighter with pride (and Kero was cringing) she finished, "And yet you still haven't got a shred of damn common sense."

"I…I haven't…excuse me?" he asked, disoriented. "I have most certainly got common sense!"

"Don't go getting defensive, Clow," said his father as he claimed the arm of an overstuffed leather chair. "We all have our weaknesses and downfalls, and yours just happens to be life and social skills."

By this time, Kero was nearly rolling with glee. God he loved his grandparents! They were the only other ones who knew Clow well enough to see such things, point them out and live! Yeah, he loved the crazy old man, but how boring would life be if he couldn't taunt him?

"I…I'm afraid I don't understand where you're going with this." Clow said finally, mostly because he didn't know what else to say.

His mother patted his knee softly, then reached up to kiss him lightly on his cheek, as though to soften the blow. "You always focused so intensely on magic and it's practice and theory, Clow, my child, that you often forget that there is another side entirely to the human life, even to ours."

"You look for a magical explanation in everything, so intensely that you don't see the human answer right in front of you."

"Right in front-?"

"Look at Yue," his father instructed, and he did. "Now I know for a ruddy good fact that he isn't just a magical construct to you. Sop tell me; what DO you see when you look at Yue?"

'What do I see?' Clow asked himself, a headache beginning to twinge between his eyes. 'I see…I see Yue. I see the moon. I see a beautiful young man with piercing amethyst eyes and pearly skin. I see…'

But then he saw something else, something beyond Yue's striking physicality. An innocence and naïveté that Kero did not possess, ever. He saw the motions that colored his eyes, the meek way he held his form, looking back up at Clow with a lowered head, gazing demurely through spiders-silk bangs.

"I see a child," he answered finally, speaking the moment he came to the realization. "I see a man appearing no older than 20, tall and toned and grown, but He isn't a man at all. He's still a boy."

"And how is that different than what you would see several years ago when you looked at Kero?" Ming prompted him in the right direction.

And he focused on Kero, looking past the distorted faces he was pulling at Clow, trying to reshape him as he would have been years prior. Physically he would have been almost identical. Mentally as well; he had spoken, walked well, and was already a pain in the ass by his first night. Although, now that he thought about it…Kero had been all "why's what and where's'. He'd be tumbling through the gardens one moment, and running after a crane the next in his own curiosity.

"Kero, too was…no, he was never a child…"

Jonathan nodded encouragingly, as though Clow was paying him any mind at all. "And why do you think that is."

And Clow had already figured out the answer. "Because Kero isn't human. Nor is Yue, but-"

"But you made him to be as similar as your powers could achieve."

"And Kero is a lion-"

Clow was finally getting all the pieces put together here, and Yue watched in amusement as he began to talk faster and faster. "And lions are fierce and full of energy from the start, because of their instincts…but human children are not…they need to be taught, even more than a lion does, because they have no instincts about the world around them."

"Exactly!" it was like watching badminton for the two brothers, their heads volleying back and forth to follow the conversation. "And since Yue is essentially a child-"

"Everything needs to be taught to him." Clow finished, finally fitting the final piece, his theory about Yue being a reflection. "And children learn through imitation and example."

Ming was getting so caught up in the moment that she was literally clapping in delight. "You see, my boy? What did you need us here for when you so easily figured out the obvious on your own accord?"

Clow wasn't so sure that he had figured it out on 'his own accord.' However, such praise from one's mother was always lightening, no matter how old one was.

Jonathan, however, looked a tad put out. "Does that mean we have to leave for home already?" he asked gloomily, wanting to spend more time with his son, Kero, and newest grandson.

His wife, however, looked at him aghast.

"Are you fooling me, Jonathan?" she demanded, resuming the authoritative tone that Clow knew so well. His father may have worn the pants in the family, but his mother could be a harpy from time to time.

"Are you fooling? We can't leave now! Would you really leave such a young child in Clow's care? Don't you remember the turtle?"

"Mother, I was six and he bit me first!" Clow groused, wishing she would stop bringing up that blasted turtle! It isn't like he hurled him across the room on purpose after all! Or that he would (or could!) do the same to his children!"

"All, the same," she brushed aside his objections, "who better to help you "raise" your creation than someone who has already been through it before, ne, Jonathan? Besides, we're already here, and your front entrance could use a good dusting…and I'm sure the upstairs windows haven't been washed in decades…I think to be safe we should definitely stay a month."

"A…a month?"

"Maybe two."

"Of course…"

Seeing his distress, she stopped listing off his housekeeping woes long enough to place another kiss upon his cheek, brushing his disarrayed hair back fondly.

"Oh my dear boy, don't fret! We're here to help take a load off your mind! You won't hardly even know we're here! Now…when was the last time you shook out your rugs?!"

)o(

I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy writing Clow's parents hee So what'd y'all think? I know you're out there reading, so really, spare 30 seconds and send me a review, hmm? For Yue-Chan? And maybe 10 more to take the survey on my profile.

Lottsa love,

LLC


End file.
